Bleach: The Darkness of Hitsugaya Clan
by Kimagure 'Aya' Author
Summary: Hitsugaya memiliki mimpi aneh akhir-akhir ini, dan Yamamoto-soutaichou membongkar sebuah sejarah yang di segel Gotei 13 selama 5000 tahun... yaitu... Peperangan antara Shinigami melawan Klan Siluman... apakah sejarah dan mimpi aneh yang dialami Hitsugaya itu memiliki keterkaitan? Sho-ai IchigoXHitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

"_Bangunlah…"_

"Siapa..?"

"_Bangunlah…"_

"Apa maksudmu dengan bangun?"

"_Bangunlah…"_

"Jawab pertanyaanku!"

"_Bangunlah… Hitsugaya Toshiro…"_

**Bleach: The Darkness of Hitsugaya Clan**

**By: Kimagure 'Aya' Author**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

"Lho? Taichou? Kok wajahmu pucat begitu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya seorang wanita berambut orange bergelombang dan mempunyai "gunung besar" di dadanya, dialah Matsumoto Rangiku, wakil kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13.

"Tidak… aku baik-baik saja… hanya saja, tadi malam aku bermimpi aneh, dan aku jadi tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan mimpi itu," jawab seorang anak(?) laki-laki yang tidak lain adalah Hitsugaya Toshiro, Kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya memang kelihatan tidak sehat, wajahnya pucat, kantung mata tebal di bawah matanya, dan ekspresi wajahnya yang lesu, menambah kesan kalau dia memang sedang sakit.

"Nee Taichou, kau benar-benar harus memeriksakan dirimu ke Unohana-taichou, siapa pun yang melihat tampangmu pasti langsung tau kalau kau sedang tidak sehat, ayo Taichou, mau kuantarkan kau ke Divisi 4?" tanya Matsumoto.

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja Matsumoto, kau terlalu membesar-besarkan penampilanku yang tampak kurang sehat, kalau kau mau membantuku, sebaiknya kau kerjakan saja paperwork-paperwork yang menumpuk itu," kata Hitsugaya sambil menunjuk gunungan paperwork di belakangnya, yang langsung disambut dengan kaburnya Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTOOOOO! Uhuk.. Uhuk! Cih, giliran mengerjakan paperwork dia tidak pernah mau membantuku, dasar!" gerutu Hitsugaya sambil kembali mengerjakan paperwork nya.

"_Bangunlah… Hitsugaya Toshiro…"_

"...Kenapa suara itu terus menyuruhku bangun…? Apa maksudnya bangun dari tidur…? Atau apa…? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti…" batin Hitsugaya.

"Seperti biasa kau sibuk sekali ya Toshiro," kata sebuah suara yang langsung menyadarkan Hitsugaya dari lamunannya, dia melirik ke arah suara itu lalu menatap kesal pemiliknya.

"Hitsugaya-taichou untukmu, Kurosaki," ucap Hitsugaya yang kembali mengerjakan paperworknya tanpa memperhatikan Kurosaki Ichigo, Subtitute Shinigami berambut orange yang baru saja masuk ke kantornya lewat jendela.

"Oi Toshiro, wajahmu pucat sekali, Apa kau sakit? Makanya sudah kubilang kan, jangan terlalu memforsir dirimu, sesekali istirahat, lihat akibatnya, kau jadi sakit kan?" ujar Ichigo yang bermaksud untuk membimbing Hitsugaya ke sofa, tapi Hitsugaya menolaknya.

"Aku tidak sakit Kurosaki, penampilanku memang tidak meyakinkan, tapi aku benar-benar sehat," bantah Hitsugaya sambil mengerjakan paperworknya lagi.

"Dasar keras kepala kau ini, sudahlah, kalau ada apa-apa panggil aku ya," kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Toshiro.

"Jangan acak-acak rambutku! Tidak sopan! Aku lebih tua dari kau tau!" bentak Toshiro.

"Iya iya tuan putri," kata Ichigo, yang langsung mendapat tendangan maut dari Hitsugaya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa kau datang kemari?" tanya Hitsugaya.

"Ah iya, aku bawa oleh-oleh untukmu, kemarin Ayahku baru dari Okinawa dan membelikan ini untukmu," kata Ichigo sambil mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan besar berisi… SEMANGKA UKURAN JUMBO!

Saat itu juga, mata Hitsugaya langsung berbinar-binar penuh kebahagiaan, dan tanpa ba-bi-bu, dia langsung merebut Semangka itu dari Ichigo, memotongnya dengan menggunakan Hyourinmaru (lho?) dan memakannya dengan lahap.

"Kau itu benar-benar maniak semangka ya," komentar Ichigo sweatdrop melihat Hitsugaya yang makan semangka dengan rakusnya.

"Urusai! Aku bukan maniak tau! Aku hanya Sangat-Suka-Sekali dengan Semangka!" bantah Hitsugaya sambil tetap mengunyah semangkanya.

"Itu namanya maniak tau!" seru Ichigo.

"Bukan!" bantah Hitsugaya lagi.

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"Iya!"

"Bukan!"

"IYAAAAAAAA!"

"BUKAAAAAAN!"

Akhirnya, Perang(?) antara Ichigo vs Hitsugaya pun dimulai.

"Aku takkan kalah dari Maniak Semangka seperti kau!" teriak Ichigo sambil bawa-bawa spanduk "KALAU EMANG MANIAK NGAKU AJA!"

"Aku juga takkan kalah dari tukang tuduh seperti kau!" teriak Hitsugaya yang juga membawa spanduk bertuliskan "HABISI TUKANG TUDUH!"

Sebelum Ichigo dan Hitsugaya sempat saling menyerang dengan menggunakan Zanpakutou mereka, tiba-tiba datanglah Jigoku Chou yang datang untuk mengumumkan sesuatu.

"Seluruh Kapten, Wakil Kapten, dan Kurosaki Ichigo harap segera ke ruang rapat Divisi 1, Soutaichou ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu yang sangat penting," begitulah pesan dari Jigoku Chou tersebut.

"Hah? Aku juga ikut?" tanya Ichigo bingung.

"Aneh, biasanya Soutaichou hanya akan berdiskusi dengan para Kapten, kenapa Kurosaki dan para wakil kapten harus ikut juga ya?" gumam Hitsugaya.

"Mungkin aku akan dilantik menjadi Kapten?" canda Ichigo yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari Hitsugaya.

"Tidak mungkin Soutaichou mau membuat Shinigami bau kencur sepertimu menjadi Kapten, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi," kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan dengan lemas keluar kantor.

"Biar aku papah kau, jalanmu lemas begitu, kalau jatuh bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa jalan sendi-"

"BRUUUK!"

…Hitsugaya pun jatuh tepat seperti dugaan Ichigo.

Dan karena kaki Hitsugaya sakit gara-gara jatuh, Ichigo pun harus menggendong Hitsugaya di punggungnya sampai ke ruang rapat Divisi 1.

"Taichou? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa di gendong si Duren campur Jeruk ini? Jangan-jangan si rambut Duren ini ngapa-ngapain Taichou ya? Awas kau ya Rambut Duren!" seru Matsumoto yang sudah menyiapkan sandal jepit(?) di tangannya sebagai senjata untuk memukul Ichigo.

"Oi! Aku justru membantu Taichou mu tau! Tadi dia jatuh dan kakinya sakit! Makanya kugendong!" seru Ichigo yang tidak terima di tuduh macam-macam.

"Taichou jatuh? Kok bisa? Di dorong oleh si Rambut Duren itu ya? Awas kau ya Rambut Duren! Beraninya kau melukai Taichou ku yang imut-imut!"

"Kenapa kau jadi nyalahin aku terus hah?"

"URUSAAAAAIIII!" teriak Hitsugaya yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Oh iya! Unohana-san mana? Tadi Toshiro jatuhnya keras sekali sih, jangan-jangan kakinya terkilir," kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kurosaki, cuma jatuh segitu saja takkan membuat kakiku terkilir, sudah cepat turunkan aku! Malu tau diliatin orang!" seru Hitsugaya yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena daritadi terus diliatin oleh para Kapten dan Wakil Kapten yang ada di tempat itu.

"Kau diam saja! Ah, Unohana-san!" panggil Ichigo begitu dia melihat Unohana Retsu, kapten Divisi 4.

"Ya ampun, apa yang terjadi padamu Hitsugaya-taichou? Kau tampak tidak sehat," tanya Unohana begitu melihat Hitsugaya.

"Aku tidak tau Toshiro kenapa, yang pasti saat aku menemuinya tadi, dia sudah seperti ini, dan tadi dia juga jatuh dengan keras, tolong periksa dia Unohana-san," ujar Ichigo.

"Baiklah, karena rapatnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi, aku akan memeriksanya di sini, Kurosaki-san, tolong gendong Hitsugaya-taichou ala bridal style ya, agar aku bisa memeriksanya lebih baik," kata Unohana.

"Bridal-Uwaa! Tidak! Turunkan aku Kurosaki! Jangan gendong aku seperti ini! Memalukan tau!" bentak Hitsugaya yang kini tengah di gendong ala Bridal Style oleh Ichigo.

"Urusai na Toshiro, Unohana-san jadi tidak bisa memeriksamu kalau kau berontak tau," kata Ichigo yang berusaha menahan badan Hitsugaya yang memberontak di gendongannya.

Unohana pun memeriksa Hitsugaya, pertama-tama dia mendengarkan detak jantung Hitsugaya, lalu mengecek tenggorokan dan matanya, setelah itu dia memijit sebentar kaki Hitsugaya.

"Hm… aneh… kondisi tubuh Hitsugaya-taichou baik-baik saja, kakinya saja yang terkilir sedikit, tapi kalau dia baik-baik saja, tidak mungkin Hitsugaya-taichou jadi pucat dan lemas seperti ini, hmm… sebaiknya aku memeriksa Hitsugaya-taichou lebih teliti lagi setelah rapat selesai," ujar Unohana.

"Tidak perlu Unohana-taichou, barangkali aku hanya capek karena semalaman bergadang, dan kau Kurosaki, cepat turunkan aku!" perintah Hitsugaya.

Capek kalau harus berdebat lagi, Ichigo pun akhirnya menurunkan Hitsugaya.

"Huh, ayo cepat kita masuk ke ruang rapat," kata Hitsugaya sambil berjalan ke dalam ruang rapat.

Setelah semua Kapten, Wakil Kapten, dan Ichigo berkumpul, Soutaichou pun memulai rapatnya.

"Kalian semua pasti penasaran, kenapa aku memanggil para wakil kapten dan Kurosaki Ichigo untuk mengikuti rapat ini, alasannya karena, aku akan membicarakan sebuah masalah, yang tidak bisa hanya dihadapi oleh para Kapten, tapi juga seluruh Shinigami di Gotei 13," ujar Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Semua shinigami yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam, menunggu hal apakah yang akan dibicarakan oleh Soutaichou, sampai-sampai ikut melibatkan para wakil kapten dan Ichigo.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan memulainya dengan menceritakan sejarah dari 5000 tahun yang lalu, sejarah kelam yang di segel dalam-dalam untuk menyembunyikan aib dari Gotei 13, yaitu… Peperangan antara Shinigami melawan Klan Siluman," cerita Yamamoto-soutaichou, mengejutkan semua shinigami yang ada di sana.

"Peperangan antara Shinigami dan Klan Siluman?" seru Soifon.

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar hal itu, kenapa hal itu sampai harus ditutupi?" tanya Ukitake.

"Itu karena… salah seorang Kapten dari Gotei 13, berkhianat dan ikut menyerang Soul Society bersama dengan Klan Siluman itu," jawab Yamamoto-soutaichou, yang tentunya langsung mengagetkan semua orang yang ada di situ.

"Kalau dia Shinigami tingkat rendah, aku bisa mengerti, tapi kenapa bisa Shinigami tingkat Kapten yang berkhianat?" seru Komamura.

"Kapten itu berkhianat… karena dia jatuh cinta kepada Raja dari Klan Siluman itu," terang Yamamoto-soutaichou, kontan semua orang pun kembali dikagetkan karena hal itu.

"Kalau boleh tau, siapakah Kapten yang berkhianat itu?" tanya Byakuya.

"Dia adalah Yukimura Hinata, Kapten Divisi 10 Gotei 13, Zanpakutou nya yang bernama Hoyukimaru dapat mengendalikan 5 elemen, yaitu Api, Air, Tanah, Angin, dan Es, mendapatkan gelar Kapten termuda sepanjang sejarah Gotei 13 sebelum Hitsugaya-taichou menjadi Kapten, lulus Akademi dalam waktu 6 bulan, dan langsung dijadikan Kapten begitu lulus, dan dalam waktu 1 tahun, dia langsung menduduki posisi sebagai calon Soutaichou yang baru," terang Yamamoto-soutaichou panjang lebar.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu tertegun, bayangkan, seorang Shinigami jenius tingkat Kapten yang bahkan menduduki posisi sebagai calon Soutaichou, berkhianat kepada Soul Society, pastilah saat itu peperangan yang terjadi sangatlah besar.

"Untuk melumpuhkan Hinata, bahkan kami harus mengerahkan kekuatan seluruh Kapten dan Wakil Kapten di Soul Society, dan setelah pertarungan non stop selama 15 hari, Hinata berhasil dilumpuhkan, lalu dia pun di segel bersama dengan seluruh Klan Siluman itu," terang Yamamoto-soutaichou lagi.

"Kalau peperangan itu sudah selesai, kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang kita membicarakannya lagi?" tanya Unohana.

"Itu karena… sebentar lagi… peperangan antara Shinigami dan Klan Siluman itu akan dimulai kembali," jawab Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Semua orang kembali lagi dibuat terkejut oleh kata-kata Soutaichou, mereka tak habis pikir, kenapa setelah 5000 tahun, tiba-tiba saja peperangan itu akan dimulai kembali.

"Apa maksud anda dengan peperangan itu akan dimulai kembali? Bukankah seluruh anggota Klan Siluman itu sudah di segel? Apakah jangan-jangan… segel itu melemah?" tanya Ukitake.

"Benar sekali, setelah 5000 tahun berlalu, segel itu pun mulai melemah, dan tak lama lagi akan benar-benar hancur, karena itulah, kita semua harus mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi perang yang akan terjadi nanti, asal kalian tau saja, hanya untuk mengalahkan 1 siluman, hampir seluruh anggota satu Divisi gugur karenanya," ujar Yamamoto-soutaichou, membuat semua orang langsung bergidik mendengarnya.

Kekuatan macam apakah yang dimiliki para Klan Siluman itu…?

"Tapi… yang paling berbahaya adalah… para Bijuu, yang terdiri dari 9 Siluman dengan kekuatan yang bahkan menyamai Raja Soul Society," terang Yamamoto-soutaichou.

Aura penuh ketakutan tampak langsung memenuhi ruangan itu, Siluman yang kekuatannya bahkan menyamai Raja Soul Society? Sebenarnya makhluk macam apakah para Bijuu itu?

"Tapi… yang paling berbahaya di antara semua siluman itu adalah… Kyuubi no Yoko, sang Siluman Rubah Berekor Sembilan, sekaligus raja dari para Siluman itu… putaran ekornya dapat menyebabkan angin topan, hentakan ekornya dapat menyebabkan Tsunami, cakarnya dapat menghancurkan gunung hingga berkeping-keping, dari bulu-bulunya dapat keluar bola api yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, dan hanya dengan bertatapan mata dengannya saja, kalian bisa terhempas dan akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping," cerita Yamamoto-soutaichou panjang lebar, dia tampak ketakutan sekali ketika menceritakan soal Kyuubi itu, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang gemetar dan keringat dingin yang mengalir di tubuhnya.

"Yama-jii saja sampai gemetaran begitu, pastinya si Kyuubi itu sangat kuat, apalagi dia itu si Raja-tunggu, kalau dia rajanya, berarti dialah…" kata-kata Kyouraku terhenti.

"Ya, Kyuubi lah kekasih dari Hinata," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"EEEEH?" seru semua orang yang ada di ruangan tak percaya.

"Kok mau-maunya sih dia pacaran dengan Rubah? Ekor Sembilan lagi!" seru Kyouraku.

"Wujud siluman Kyuubi memang Rubah Raksasa Berekor Siluman, tapi wujud aslinya adalah, seorang pemuda yang sangat tampan, dengan rambut berwarna Perak dan bola mata berwarna Emas, konon katanya, setiap wanita yang melihat sosok manusia Kyuubi, akan langsung jatuh hati," cerita Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"KYAAA~! LAWANNYA COWOK CAKEP~! ASYIIIK~!" seru kegirangan Matsumoto yang memang doyan dengan cowok cakep, Hitsugaya pun langsung membekukan Matsumoto dengan Hyourinmaru saking kesalnya.

"Ehem, tapi jangan lengah hanya karena wajahnya tampan, asal kalian tau, saat dia berada dalam wujud manusia, kekuatannya ada di tingkat paling berbahaya…" terang Yamamoto-soutaichou, membuat semua orang langsung menelan ludah mendengarnya.

"Sudah cukup kita membicarakan Hinata dan Kyuubi, sekarang… kita masuk ke permasalahan yang paling utama," ucap Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Eh? Jadi, penjelasan yang tadi bukan masalah utamanya?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ya, masalah utamanya adalah… anak dari Kyuubi dan Hinata," kata Yamamoto-soutaichou, membuat semua orang kaget.

"Mantan Kapten Divisi 12 yang dulu ikut berperang melawan siluman, menemukan kalau Kyuubi dan Hinata sudah mempunyai anak, dan anak itulah ancaman sebenarnya yang akan kita hadapi," ujar Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"Ancaman? Kenapa anak itu bisa menjadi ancaman?" tanya Ukitake.

"Coba kalian pikir, anak itu adalah anak dari Raja Klan Siluman dan Calon Soutaichou, kekuatan kedua orang itu saja sudah besar sekali, bagaimana kalau kedua kekuatan itu di gabungkan?" tanya Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"...tak akan ada yang bisa menandinginya," jawab Hitsugaya.

"Benar sekali, saat ini, kekuatan anak itu belum bangkit, jadi, kuperintahkan kalian untuk mencari keberadaan anak itu sebelum dia bangkit sepenuhnya, dan kalian juga harus sekaligus berlatih untuk persiapan perang nanti, sekarang, Bubar!" seru Yamamoto-soutaichou, menandai selesainya rapat.

**XxDarknessxX**

Di ruang kantor Divisi 10, tampaklah Hitsugaya dan Ichigo yang tengah termenung di sofa.

Rupanya mereka masih kepikiran dengan penjelasan Yamamoto-soutaichou tentang Perang antara Shinigami dan Siluman itu.

"…hebat ya… si Kyuubi itu… sampai membuat Kakek ketakutan," gumam Ichigo.

"Panggil dia Soutaichou, bukan Kakek, Kyuubi ya… entah kenapa, rasanya nama itu tidak asing di telingaku," kata Hitsugaya.

"Ya iyalah tidak asing, Kyuubi kan tokoh di anime Na*u*o, jadi kau pasti pernah mendengarnya-"

"DUAKH!"

Ichigo pun mendapat tonjokkan dari Hitsugaya karena omongannya melenceng ke Anime.

"Ittai… ngomong-ngomong, Rangiku-san mana? Rasanya tadi dia ikut kita ke sini deh," kata Ichigo.

"Dia kusuruh pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk mencari informasi soal para Siluman dan juga Yukimura Hinata, menemukan informasi soal ke 9 Bijuu itu memang sulit, tapi setidaknya kita tau beberapa hal soal Siluman, dan soal Yukimura Hinata, bagaimanapun juga dulu dia adalah Kapten, jadi kita pasti bisa menemukan informasi tentangnya walau sedikit," terang Hitsugaya.

"Souka, kau benar-benar memikirkan semuanya ya, tapi kau juga harus memikirkan kesehatanmu, ayo kita ke Divisi 4, tadi Unohana-san juga menyuruhmu kesana kan?" kata Ichigo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Kurosaki, sekarang itu kita harus memikirkan soal Perang antar Siluman dan juga Anak dari Kyuubi dan Yukimura Hinata itu, sudahlah, lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan saja," kata Hitsugaya sambil bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan keluar kantornya dengan tertatih-tatih.

"Oi Toshiro, jangan jalan sendiri! Biar aku ban-"

"BRUUUK!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Hitsugaya jatuh ke lantai dan tak sadarkan diri…

"TOSHIRO!"

**XxDarknessxX**

"Daijoubu, sepertinya dia hanya lelah karena bergadang terus mengerjakan paperwork, tak lama lagi dia pasti akan sadarkan diri," kata Unohana yang baru selesai memeriksa Hitsugaya.

"Arigatou Unohana-san, dan maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini," kata Ichigo sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Daijoubu, sudah seharusnya aku membantu orang yang sedang sakit, sekarang aku yang akan menjaga Hitsugaya-taichou, sebaiknya kau pulang saja, sudah malam, keluargamu pasti khawatir," ujar Unohana.

"Ah, benar juga, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Unohana-san, besok aku akan datang kesini lagi," kata Ichigo yang kemudian langsung berlari pergi.

"Maa, Kurosaki-san benar-benar peduli ya pada Hitsugaya-taichou, hm.. sebaiknya aku membuatkan teh untuk Hitsugaya-taichou ketika dia bangun nanti," Unohana pun pergi ke dapur untuk membuat the.

Sementara itu… Hitsugaya…

"_Bangunlah…"_

"Ah, mimpi ini lagi…"

"_Bangunlah…"_

"Cepat keluar kau! Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kenapa ka uterus menyuruh aku bangun?"

"_Bangunlah… Toshiro… putraku…"_

"Eh?"

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh asli Hitsugaya yang sedang tertidur, diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam, dan setelah cahaya itu menghilang, Hitsugaya…

Tampaklah Hitsugaya yang sedang terduduk di tempat tidurnya, ekspresi wajahnya kosong, dan yang lebih anehnya… penampilannya berubah…

Rambut peraknya kini berwarna hitam kelam, matanya yang berwarna bagaikan emerald kini berwarna merah darah, kimono putih yang dikenakannya pun kini menjadi Haori tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan di bagian pinggangnya dihiasi ikat pinggang berwarna merah dengan hiasan rantai-rantai kecil warna perak, tangannya menggenggam sebilah pedang dengan pegangan warna hitam-merah dan berhiaskan patung kepala naga berwarna ungu.

"…Genryuusai…" ucap Hitsugaya, entah kenapa dia menyebut nama kecil Yamamoto-soutaichou.

"..Genryuusai… kali ini… riwayatmu akan tamat…"

**TO BE CONTINUE…**

**A/N: **HUWEEEEE! MINNA! MAAF YA KALAU FICNYA JELEK! TTATT Ini udah saia edit berkali-kali sampai jadi kayak gini, kalau belum muasin juga, Honto ni Gomennasai! Hiks, tapi, tolong baca dan beri review fic ini ya TTATT

Sekian dulu nyo, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter 2!

Our Heart will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


	2. Chapter 2

Di malam yang sunyi itu… di saat semua orang tengah tertidur lelap…

Tampak seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, bermata merah, memakai haori hitam, dan memegang sebuah pedang, dia berjalan dengan langkah yang tenang tanpa suara.

Aura yang ada disekitarnya terasa dingin dan gelap, bahkan api-api lampion pun langsung padam begitu dia berjalan melewatinya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, dia sampai di sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sangat besar.

Dia membuka pintu itu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, yang ternyata adalah kamar tidur dari Yamamoto Genryuusai, Soutaichou dari Gotei 13.

Begitu dia berada tempat di depan Yamamoto yang sedang tertidur, dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengangkat pedangnya ke atas.

Tiba-tiba saja, pedang itu diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam yang amat pekat, disusul dengan cahaya semerah darah yang membuat siapapun jadi merinding karenanya.

Setelah pedang itu benar-benar telah diselimuti oleh cahaya hitam dan merah tadi, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Yamamoto, dan bersiap untuk menebasnya.

"Riwayatmu hanya sampai disini… Yamamoto Genryuusai…."

**Bleach: The Darkness of Hitsugaya Clan**

**By: Kimagure 'Aya' Author**

**Disclaimer: Bleach belong to Tite Kubo**

Laki-laki berambut itu pun menusukkan pedangnya ke jantung Yamamoto.

…atau begitulah yang dia pikir.

"Menyerangku disaat aku tertidur lelap, caramu itu benar-benar licik ya," kata Yamamoto yang tengah menahan pedang laki-laki itu menggunakan Ryuujin Jakka.

Laki-laki itu berdecih pelan sebelum melompat mundur ke belakang dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang.

"Siapa kau dan apa alasanmu untuk menyerangku?!" seru Yamamoto, dia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang juga.

"Bunuh… Genryuusai…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menerjang ke arah Yamamoto.

"Kelihatannya kau takkan menjawab pertanyaanku ya," kata Yamamoto sambil membuat dinding api untuk menahan serangan laki-laki itu.

"_Kuroi Kishidan, Dai Ni, Kuroi Ame,_" ucap laki-laki itu, dia lalu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, dan dari cahaya hitam yang menyelimuti pedang itu, keluarlah bola-bola kecil berwarna hitam yang langsung menyerang dinding api Yamamoto.

Dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi…

"PRAAK! PRAAK! PRAAAAK!" bola-bola hitam kecil itu berhasil membuat dinding api Yamamoto hancur berkeping-keping.

"_Tidak mungkin… bagaimana bisa dia menghancurkan dinding api Ryuujin Jakka?!" _batin Yamamoto terkejut.

Tapi Yamamoto pun segera menghilangkan keterkejutannya dan bersiap untuk kembali menyerang.

"_Banshou issai kaijin to nase, RYUUJIN JAKKA!_" seru Yamamoto, dan dari zanpakutou nya, keluarlah kobaran api yang sangat besar yang langsung mengelilingi laki-laki itu.

"_Taimatsu_," ucap Yamamoto, tiba-tiba saja, kobaran api yang sangat besar menyerang laki-laki itu, hingga laki-laki itu tenggelam dalam lautan api.

"Kuakui kau memang hebat karena bisa menghancurkan dinding apiku, tapi kau masih butuh waktu 10.000 tahun lagi untuk bisa mengalahkanku," ujar Yamamoto sambil mengubah Ryuujin Jakka kembali menjadi tongkat.

"_Akai Kishidan, Dai Hachi, Akai Mizu,_" lautan api yang besar itu, langsung lenyap seketika dan digantikan oleh cahaya merah darah yang besar, yang kemudian berubah menjadi air hingga tempat itu kini dipenuhi oleh banyak genangan air yang bagaikan darah.

"_A-apa?! Dia mematikan api Ryuujin Jakka?! Tidak mungkin! Apa serangan zanpakutou tak berpengaruh padanya? Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan kekuatan fisikku,_" batin Yamamoto, dia pun langsung melempar zanpakutounya ke belakang, dan mengeluarkan reiatsunya yang dahsyat itu, hingga membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi kering.

Bagian atas kimono putih yang dia kenakan pun robek, dan menampilkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kekar dan kuat itu.

Yamamoto lalu mengumpulkan seluruh energinya di kepalan tangannya, dan lari menerjang laki-laki itu.

"_Soukotsu!_" seru Yamamoto, bersamaan dengan saat dia meninju tubuh laki-laki itu dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, dan disaat itu juga, lantai dan dinding ruangan itu pun retak akibat reiatsu dan tenaga yang dikeluarkannya saat dia mendaratkan tinjunya pada tubuh laki-laki itu, benar-benar tenaga yang dahsyat…

….tapi tidak bagi laki-laki itu, yang bahkan tidak lecet sekalipun setelah diserang oleh serangan yang begitu kuat tadi, laki-laki itu hanya berdiri di sana tanpa bergerak sedikit pun sambil melihat ke arah Yamamoto yang menunjukkan ekspresi wajah terkejut, sangat terkejut…

"_D-dia bahkan tidak terluka sama sekali! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Padahal aku sudah memusatkan reiatsu dalam jumlah banyak untuk serangan tadi, yang bahkan tak bisa Shunsui dan Joushirou tahan, siapa sebenarnya orang ini?!_"batin Yamamoto yang mulai panik.

Di saat Yamamoto tengah terdiam, laki-laki itu mengangkat pedangnya ke atas dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"_Akai Kishidan, Dai Juu, Akai Ozora,_" cahaya merah yang ada di sekeliling pedangnya itu, langsung menelan cahaya hitam yang ada di pedang, dan terserap masuk ke dalam pedang, hingga seluruh pedang itu berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah.

"Sayonara… Genryuusai…" ucap laki-laki itu sambil menghunuskan pedang itu ke arah Yamamoto.

Saat pedang itu hampir menusuk jantung Yamamoto…

"_GETSUGA TENSHOU!_" Ichigo yang sudah dalam mode Bankai, datang dan menyerang laki-laki itu, membuat laki-laki itu langsung terhempas keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kakek! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Ichigo sambil menghampiri Yamamoto.

"Aku baik-baik saja, yang lebih penting sekarang, cepat tangkap dia! Dia sangat berbahaya!" perintah Yamamoto.

Ichigo pun menganggukkan kepalanya lalu ber-shunpo ke arah laki-laki itu.

Sementara laki-laki itu pun berlari dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, hingga Ichigo kesulitan mengejarnya.

"Tunggu kau! Jangan lari! Beritahu dulu alasanmu kenapa kau menyerang Kakek!" seru Ichigo yang masih terus berusaha mengejar laki-laki itu.

Tapi laki-laki itu tetap berlari tanpa memperdulikan kata-kata Ichigo.

"Cih, kelihatannya aku tak bisa membawanya dengan cara baik-baik, baiklah kalau begitu!" Ichigo pun langsung memunculkan topeng Hollow nya dan mengejar laki-laki itu dengan kekuatan Hollow, dan akhirnya dia pun berhasil mengejarnya.

"_Kuroi Kishidan, Dai Ichi, Kuroi Arashi,_" ucap laki-laki itu, dalam sekejap, cahaya hitam yang membentuk angin badai mengelilingi Ichigo, dan bersiap untuk menghancurkannya kapan saja.

"_Celaka, kalau begini, aku bisa tubuhku bisa hancur lebur!" _batin Ichigo.

Sebelum Ichigo sempat melarikan diri, angin badai itu sudah menyerang tubuhnya dengan sangat kuat, hingga topeng Hollownya hancur berkeping-keping.

"AAAAAKH!" teriak Ichigo saat tubuhnya membentur dinding dengan sangat keras dan jatuh ke tanah.

"_Kkh… serangan yang benar-benar kuat… t-tubuhku… tak bisa bergerak…" _batin Ichigo.

Perlahan-lahan, laki-laki itu berjalan mendekati Ichigo, dia mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Ichigo, dan mengatakan…

"_Kuroi Kishidan, Dai Juu, Kuroi Honoo,_" api besar berwarna hitam keluar dari pedang itu, dan seolah menari-nari di sekeliling laki-laki itu untuk mengejek Ichigo.

"_Sial… aku… tidak bisa… kabur lagi…" _batin Ichigo sambil menutup matanya, menunggu api hitam itu membakar tubuhnya hingga menjadi abu.

Tapi, laki-laki itu malah terdiam saja, membuat Ichigo heran dan membuka kembali matanya.

Betapa terkejutnya Ichigo saat dia melihat laki-laki itu meneteskan darah dari kedua matanya, bagaikan meneteskan air mata.

"Kuro…sa..ki…" ucap laki-laki itu, tubuhnya gemetaran, seolah dia sedang menahan seluruh energinya agar tidak menyerang Ichigo.

Ichigo, yang dengan sekuat tenaganya berdiri, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju ke laki-laki itu.

Dengan perlahan, Ichigo menghapus darah yang mengalir di pipi laki-laki itu, dan menyadari kalau itu adalah air mata, hanya saja berwarna merah darah.

"Hei… kenapa kau menangis…? Dan kenapa kau bisa tau namaku…?" tanya Ichigo dengan lembut, berusaha menenangkan laki-laki itu.

"Kuro..sa..ki… tolong… a..ku…" ucap laki-laki itu lagi, membuat Ichigo membelalakkan matanya, karena dia baru menyadari sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"_Rasanya… aku pernah mendengar suaranya… dan… rasanya aku pun pernah melihat wajahnya… siapa dia…. …jangan-jangan…. Tidak… tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin dia itu….."_

"Kuro…sa..ki…" ucap laki-laki itu lagi, tapi kali ini, dia menggenggam tangan Ichigo yang tengah berada di pipinya, lalu tubuhnya seolah kehilangan tenaga dan hampir jatuh ke tanah, kalau saja Ichigo tidak menangkap tubuhnya.

"_Tidak… tidak mungkin… dia… dia itu…"_

"Toshiro….?" ucap Ichigo.

Bersamaan dengan ucapan Ichigo, tubuh laki-laki itu diselubungi oleh cahaya berwarna ungu yang panas sekali, hingga Ichigo refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada laki-laki itu.

Dan Ichigo hanya bisa diam saat tubuh laki-laki yang kini tak sadarkan diri itu menghilang… bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahay ungu itu entah kemana.

"Toshiro?! Kau pergi kemana Toshiro?! TOSHIROOOOOO!" teriak Ichigo.

Setelah itu, Ichigo tak bisa mengingat apapun lagi, selain teriakan panggilan Rukia juga sosok Unohana dan Ukitake yang berlari ke arahnya dengan ekspresi wajah panik.

**XxDarknessxX**

"Ternyata benar, naluri silumannya memang masih terlalu lemah, walaupun Genryuusai tak bisa menandinginya walaupun naluri silumannya masih lemah, tapi dia masih belum bisa mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo," ujar seorang perempuan berambut putih dan bermata hijau bagaikan emerald yang membuat wajah cantiknya semakin menawan.

Tatapan mata perempuan itu tertuju kepada sosok Hitsugaya Toshiro yang tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas sebuah tempat tidur dari batu berwarna emerald yang indah.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Tidak ada cara lain selain membuatnya meminum **darah Shinigami **untuk membangkitkan nalurinya, karena pada dasarnya, para siluman sangat menyukai darah Shinigami, sehingga kalau dia meminum sedikit saja darah Shinigami, naluri silumannya akan semakin kuat, dan dia pun akan menjadi siluman sepenuhnya dan bisa mengalahkan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan mudah, setelah Kurosaki Ichigo berhasil dikalahkan, Soul Society dapat dipastikan akan hancur, bersamaan dengan terlampiaskannya dendam kita selama 5000 tahun ini…" ucap seorang laki-laki berambut perak sepunggung yang indah, dan bola mata emas yang dapat menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya karena keindahannya.

Di belakang punggung laki-laki itu, tampaklah 9 ekor Rubah berwarna keemasan yang sangat indah namun sebenarnya sangat mematikan, benar… dialah Kyuubi no Yoko, sang Raja para Siluman…

"Soul Society takkan pernah menyangka, kalau anak yang sedang mereka cari saat ini berada dekat sekali dengan mereka, bahkan mereka menjadikan dia salah satu Taichou di Gotei 13, benar-benar bodoh mereka itu, nee Kyuubi-sama?" tanya perempuan itu sambil tersenyum dengan liciknya.

"Fufufu, benar sekali Hinata-chan~, dengan bodohnya mereka membiarkan rubah kecil kita masuk ke dalam pertahanan mereka, dan rubah kecil itulah yang akan menghancurkan mereka hingga jadi potongan yang kecil-kecil~, ah, aku benar-benar tidak sabar melihat hal itu~," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum bagaikan anak kecil.

"Berhenti berbicara dengan nada kekanakkan begitu, dan jangan panggil aku Hinata-chan, sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau kau harus memanggilku Yukimura kan?" kata Hinata yang kesal denga kelakuan Kyuubi yang sangat tidak mencerminkan kalau dia adalah seorang pemimpin.

"Eeeh~? Tapi aku lebih suka Hinata-chan~, Yukimura kan terkesan formal sekali~," kata Kyuubi dengan ekspresi wajah kecewa ala anak kecil.

"Sudahlah, aku capek menasihatimu, yang penting sebaiknya kita pulangkan Toshiro ke Soul Society dulu, bisa gawat kalau Toshiro ketahuan tidak ada," kata Hinata sambil membelai rambut Hitsugaya dengan lembut, memang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat dingin, tapi matanya memancarkan kesedihannya yang amat dalam, walaupun sifatnya dingin, tapi Hinata tetaplah ibunya Hitsugaya, dan dia pasti sedih sekali karena Hitsugaya harus pergi lagi darinya.

"…setelah berhasil membalaskan dendam kita, kita akan bisa bersama-sama lagi, seperti yang sudah seharusnya… aku janji…" kata Kyuubi sambil mengangkat ekor-ekornya ke udara, lalu tiba-tiba, ekor-ekor itu mengeluarkan sinar keemasan yang sangat indah.

"Sampai bertemu lagi nanti ya,Toshiro, sebentar lagi… ya, sebentar lagi… kita akan bisa bersama-sama lagi…." kata Kyuubi, tangannya tampak membelai lembut pipi Hitsugaya, dan tatapan matanya pun terlihat sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, yang hanya akan dia berikan untuk Toshiro dan Hinata, 2 orang yang amat dia cintai…

Sinar yang dikeluarkan ekor-ekor itu pun semakin terang, hingga menyilaukan mata, dan saat sinar itu redup, yang ada di tempat itu hanyalah Kyuubi, Hinata, dan kegelapan dari tempat itu…

**XxDarknessxX**

Ichigo terbangun saat cahaya matahari di pagi hari yang cerah itu menyinari wajahnya hingga dia merasa kesilauan dan tak bisa tidur lagi.

Saat dia ingin bangun dari tempat tidur sembari mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya semalam, luka di tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa perih, sangat perih hingga dia dapat mengingat semua kejadian tadi malam.

"_Toshiro… aku yakin itu Toshiro…apa yang terjadi padanya…? Kenapa dia ingin membunuh Kakek…? Kenapa penampilannya tampak berbeda sekali? Dan… bagaimana dia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu…? Dia tidak menggunakan Hyourinmaru, tapi pedang yang mengerikan itu, selain itu… dia seperti tidak punya jiwa… aku harus menemui Toshiro untuk memastikannya," _batin Ichigo sambil bergegas lari menuju ke kamar rawat Hitsugaya.

"TOSHIRO-"

"BUAAAAKH!"

Begitu sampai di kamar rawat Hitsugaya, bukan wajah manis Hitsugaya lah yang dia dapati, tapi sebuah keranjang buah yang sangat besar yang membentur kepalanya dengan sangat keras.

"Ngapain kau berisik pagi-pagi begini hah? Mengganggu tau," kata Hitsugaya yang rupanya pelaku pelemparan keranjang buah ke kepala Ichigo.

Tanpa memperdulikan rasa sakit di kepalanya, Ichigo melihat ke arah Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memakan semangka dengan santainya, seolah kejadian kemarin tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

"Oi, kenapa kau masih santai-santai saja makan semangka disini?!" seru Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan pundak Hitsugaya dengan kencang, hingga Hitsugaya pusing dan harus menabok Ichigo untuk menyadarkannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku makan semangka?! Apa hakmu melarang aku memakan semangkaku tercinta(?)! suka-suka aku kan mau makan semangka atau tidak!" seru Hitsugaya tidak terima.

"Bukan itu masalahnya?! Apa kau tidak tau soal penyerangan Kakek tadi malam?!" tanya Ichigo.

Hitsugaya langsung membelalakkan matanya karena kaget, bahkan dia menyemburkan biji-biji semangka di mulutnya ke muka Ichigo tanpa sadar saking kagetnya, sementara Ichigo pun tepar di tanah karena terkena peluru(?) biji semangkanya Hitsugaya.

"A-apa?! Yamamoto-soutaicho diserang?! Siapa pelakunya?! Bagaimana kejadiannya?!" tanya Hitsugaya bertubi-tubi.

Ichigo yang 1 menit kemudian sudah sadar dari pingsannya (cepet amat) pun menceritakan kejadian tadi malam pada Hitsugaya.

"Saat aku sedang berjalan untuk pergi ke gerbang Senkaimon, aku merasakan reiatsu yang sangat luar biasa dari kamar Kakek, aku pun langsung pergi ke kamar Kakek untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi, saat sampai, aku melihat Kakek hampir saja akan ditusuk oleh seorang laki-laki, aku pun langsung mengeluarkan Bankai ku dan menyerang laki-laki itu, laki-laki itu benar-benar kuat dan cepat, dia bisa berlari melebihiku bahkan tanpa menggunakan shunpo, dan sekali serangannya pun langsung membuatku luka parah seperti ini, tidak bisa diremehkan," terang Ichigo panjang lebar dengan ekspresi wajah serius.

Hitsugaya yang mendengarkan cerita Ichigo sejak tadi pun, baru menyadari kalau kini hampir seluruh tubuh Ichigo dibalut oleh perban, bahkan ada beberapa lukanya yang masih mengeluarkan darah, dia jadi menyesal karena tadi memperlakukan Ichigo dengan kasar.

"Toshiro? Kau kenapa?" tanya Ichigo yang bingung karena Hitsugaya malah diam saja.

"Tidak apa-apa, sudahlah, ayo bangun, kalau kau tiduran di lantai seperti itu, lukamu malah akan tambah parah," kata Hitsugaya sambil membantu Ichigo berdiri, dan Ichigo yang bingung karena Hitsugaya tiba-tiba berbuat baik melihat sedikit rona merah di pipinya, membuat dia merasa ingin tertawa melihat hal itu.

"A-apanya yang lucu?!" seru Hitsugaya sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang makin memerah.

"Haha, tidak apa-apa, ngomong-ngomong, kondisi tubuhmu sepertinya sudah membaik ya, wajahmu juga sudah tidak pucat seperti kemarin, baguslah!" kata Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambut Hitsugaya.

"J-jangan acak-acak rambutku! Baka!" seru Hitsugaya sambil merapikan rambutnya yang awut-awutan dengan wajah memerah.

"_Syukurlah Toshiro sudah sehat kembali, dan dia juga sangat sehat karena tadi bisa menyerang aku dengan kuatnya, dia juga jadi manis kembali, ….tunggu, manis? Kok aku bilang begitu sih?! Ukh, apa sih yang kupikirkan?! Yang lebih penting, sekarang aku harus memastikan dulu, apakah laki-laki yang tadi malam menyerang Kakek itu Toshiro atau bukan," _batin Ichigo.

"Oh iya Toshiro, tadi malam kau ada dimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hitsugaya-taichou! Tadi malam? tadi malam aku belum sadarkan diri sehingga aku pun tidur disini, dan aku baru sadarkan diri tadi pagi, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Hitsugaya bingung.

"Ah, tidak, bukan apa-apa," kata Ichigo.

"_Apa laki-laki itu memang orang lain ya? Atau jangan-jangan Toshiro dikendalikan oleh seseorang hingga dia jadi seperti itu? Hm… lebih baik aku membicarakan hal ini pada Urahara-san, aku tidak mau membuat Toshiro merasa khawatir dan bersalah, ya, sebaiknya aku bergegas menemui Urahara-san," _batin Ichigo lagi.

"…Oi Kurosaki, apa ada hal yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Hitsugaya yang curiga dengan kelakuan Ichigo sejak tadi yang terus bengong tiba-tiba sampai berkali-kali.

"Ah? Ti-tidak kok, s-sudah dulu ya! Aku harus pergi ke sekolah hari ini!" seru Ichigo sambil buru-buru berlari meninggalkan kamar Hitsugaya.

"_Ini kan hari minggu… jadi tidak mungkin sekolahnya dibuka… kenapa dia berbohong padaku….? Dia pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu… aku yakin,"_ batin Hitsugaya.

**XxDarknessxX**

Begitu sampai di Karakura Town, Ichigo pun segera bergegas menuju ke kediaman Urahara, dan menceritakan semua yang dialaminya tadi malam dan dugaannya terhadap laki-laki misterius itu dan Hitsugaya.

"Hee, kalau Kurosaki-san yang sudah mengenal HItsugaya-taichou luar dalam bilang begitu sih, kemungkinan besar laki-laki misterius itu adalah Hitsugaya-taichou~," kata Urahara dengan santainya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan mengenalnya luar dalam? Tapi aku masih bingung, kenapa harus Toshiro yang digunakan untuk membunuh Kakek? dan apa sebenarnya alasan orang yang mengendalikan Toshiro itu untuk membunuh Kakek?" kata Ichigo.

"Bisa jadi itu adalah masalah pribadi, atau juga masalah lainnya, posisi Soutaichou yang saat ini dipegang oleh Yamamoto-soutaichou memang mengundang banyak sekali musuh kepadanya, dan alasan kenapa mereka menggunakan Hitsugaya-taichou… aku akan coba menyelidikinya, dan begitu aku menemukan sesuatu, aku akan langsung memberitahumu," ujar Urahara dengan wajah serius.

Ichigo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar kata-kata Urahara, dari ekspresi wajah Urahara, dia bisa tau… kalau hal yang tadi dia bicarakan dengan Urahara lebih serius daripada yang dia kira…

Setelah urusannya dengan Urahara selesai, Ichigo pun kembali ke rumahnya dan merenung di kamarnya.

"_Seandainya saja laki-laki itu adalah Toshiro… apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menolongnya… aku bahkan tidak bisa menandingi kekuatannya… kkh… aku tidak berguna… bahkan aku tidak tau bagaimana caranya untuk melindungi Toshiro… payah… aku memang payah…" _batin Ichigo sambil memukul dinding kamarnya, tanpa memperdulikan lukanya yang terbuka kembali karena hal itu.

Memori di otaknya tampak tengah memutar ulang kejadian di malam itu, mulai dari saat dia bertarung dengan laki-laki itu, sampai saat laki-laki itu menangis dan memanggil namanya.

"_Kuro..sa..ki… tolong… a..ku…" _

"_Toshiro… aku ingin sekali menolongmu… tapi apa yang harus kulakukan…?" _

"Kau kenapa Ichigo? Kelihatannya kau sedang frustrasi sekali, Oh! Aku tau! Kau pasti frustrasi karena kau baru sadar kalau Kon-sama ini jauh lebih tampan dari kau kan?! Ayo ngaku! Cepat ngaku-"

"BUUUUK!"

Kon pun sukses mendapat bogem dari Ichigo yang sedang esmosi(?) berat saat itu.

"Urusai Kon, aku sedang tidak mood untuk bertengkar denganmu," kata Ichigo dengan gaya bicara ala yakuza.

Kon pun langsung pundung di pojokkan karena takut melihat Ichigo.

Sementara Ichigo pun kembali bengong seperti tadi

"_Hmm… apa mungkin Toshiro bisa dikendalikan karena kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak sehat dan dia juga sedang stress? Apa mungkin dia tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi jika kondisi fisik dan mentalnya sudah sehat? Iya juga ya! Aku tidak kepikiran sama sekali tadi! Baiklah, meskipun aku tidak yakin apakah teoriku tadi benar atau tidak, sebaiknya aku coba dulu saja!" _batin Ichigo yang langsung berdiri di kasurnya dengan ekspresi wajah penuh percaya diri yang membuat Kon ingin muntah melihatnya.

**XxDarknessxX**

Saat ini, di Soul Society, lebih tepatnya di ruang rapat Divisi 1, tampaklah seluruh Taichou Gotei 13 yang saat ini tengah melakukan rapat mengenai penyerangan Yamamoto-soutaichou yang terjadi semalam.

"Apa mungkin seseorang bisa memiliki kekuatan sebesar itu yang bahkan bisa mematahkan seluruh serangan Yama-jii? Aku benar-benar tidak percaya," kata Kyouraku yang masih shock begitu mendengar cerita Yamamoto tentang kejadian tadi malam.

Seluruh Taichou yang ada di ruangan itu pun hanya terdiam saja sambil mengulang kembali cerita Yamamoto, sungguh tak bisa dipercaya kalau Yamamoto hampir saja dibunuh, bahkan Yamamoto tidak berdaya saat melawan orang itu, benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya.

"Hee, aku jadi ingin bertarung dengan orang itu, pasti menyenangkan sekali bertarung dengan orang yang bisa mengalahkan si Kakek Tua!" kata Kenpachi yang naluri bertarungnya bangkit setelah mendengar cerita tentang orang itu.

"Jangan remehkan dia Zaraki-taichou, karena dilihat dari kekuatannya, kemungkinan besar, dialah sang anak yang sedang kita cari saat ini," kata Yamamoto, makin membuat terkejut seluruh Taichou yang ada disitu.

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan hal itu Sensei? Sekuat itukah orang itu sampai kau menarik kesimpulan kalau dialah anak yang sedang kita cari itu?" tanya Ukitake.

"Sebenarnya tidak ada bukti yang cukup kuat untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah anak itu, tapi… waktu kemunculan anak itu, berdekatan dengan waktunya segel Klan Siluman itu terbuka, jadi bisa saja kekuatan siluman anak itu bangkit, dan dia pun diperintahkan oleh Kyuubi untuk menyerangku," jawab Yamamoto panjang lebar.

Hitsugaya yang saat itu juga tengah mengikuti rapat dan mendengarkan semua kata-kata Yamamoto, entah kenapa merasa kalau kondisi tubuhnya terasa aneh.

Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, matanya berkunang-kunang, nafasnya terengah-engah, dan entak kenapa otaknya terus memutar suatu kejadian yang tidak pernah dia ingat…

"_Gomen nee Toshiro, kami terpaksa harus meninggalkanmu sendiri untuk saat ini, tapi kami janji, kita pasti akan bisa bersama-sama lagi, kami janji…"_

"_Si-siapa itu…? Ka-kau akan pergi kemana? K-kenapa meninggalkan aku sendiri…?"_

"Hitsugaya-taichou? Daijoubu ka?" tanya Ukitake yang khawatir melihat kondisi Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ukitake, lebih tepatnya tidak bisa, dia benar-benar tidak punya tenaga untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dan tak lama kemudian, tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali, pandangan matanya kabur, dan suara yang dapat didengar oleh telinganya hanyalah sayup-sayup.

Sebelum dia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya, Hitsugaya sempat melihat Byakuya yang menangkap tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai, dan teriakan panggilan dari Ukitake.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**A/N: **Minnaaaa~! Gomen nee kalau fic ini malahan jadi makin ancur bukannya makin bagus QAQ Saia udah berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk membuat cerita yang bagus, tapi selalu berakhir gak nyambung, ukh, semoga fic ini nyambung dan hasilnya bagus menurut kalian dan bisa memuaskan kalian ya TTATT

Hiks… balasan review…

**Guest 1: **Nulisnya bener kok~, tapi saia Cuma pinjem nama Hinata doang yang dari Naruto, kalau Bijuu, saia ambilnya dari legenda Perang 9 Dewa~, arigatou~ ini udah update~ baca and review~ XD terus kalau mau review, kalaupun gak login, tulis PenName nya ya, biar gampang balesnya XD

**Guest 2: **Udah update~ baca and review~, lain kali kalapun gak login tulis PenName nya aja ya~

**Guest 3: **Arigatou Gozaimasu~, ini udah update~, dan seperti di 2 jawaban review sebelumnya, walau gak login, tulis PenName nya aja ya~

**Aruri Fumiho: **Arigatou~ ini udah saia lanjutkan~ baca and review ya~

**Hn: **Udah lanjut~ Baca and Review~

**Erich Aldy: **Arigatou~ udah lanjut nih~ baca and review ya~

**Nisca31tm-emerald: **Arigatou~ ini udah dilanjutkan~ baca and review~

**Narunaru: **Ini udah update~ baca and review~

**Earlkyuumay: **Sankyuu~ ufufu, mereka lebih dari temen disini~ udah saia update~ dan arigatou Gozaimasu! Baca and review~

**Hikari shinji: **Salam kenal juga~, hoho, karena saia sedang jatuh cinta pada Kyuubi akhir-akhir ini *plak!* ada dong~ tapi IchiHitsu sih OvO Udah lanjut~ cahyo~! Baca and review ya~

**UzumakiKagari: **Sankyuu~ dan ini udah update~ hoho, ini memang bukan cerita crossover, Hinata yang ada disini pun bukan Hinata dari Naruto, tapi saia ngambil tokoh Bijuu dari legenda Perang 9 Dewa sih, dan sosok Kyuubi itu saia ambil dari seorang tokoh anime/manga yang saia suka~ walau penampilannya diubah sedikit, fufu, baca aja chapter ini ya~, baca and review~

Makasih ya atas review kalian yang berlimpah ini, semoga chapter ini pun reviewnya berlimpah *ngarep* oke deh, sampai jumpa di chapter 3~ dan baca and review chapter ini~

Our Heart Will Always be a Syncron

Kimagure 'Aya' Author


End file.
